Mutual Antagonism
by lovelydangerousdear
Summary: Because their relationship was love, hate, lust and angst. And all those chuckle-worthy gut-wrenching, ridiculously, stupid moments in between. Drabbles and snippets of a relationship based on comrades, friends, late-night companionship, and eventual love
1. Medic

Don't own anything.

"Kakashi?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you bleedoing all over my floor?"

"Well you see Iwa ninjas like to use knives. Knives cut which causes-"

"Don't be a smart ass. Why my house? There are fucking hospitals for a reason."

"Well I just thought my favorite medic would like to know first." Sakura snorted. _The manipulative ass_, she thought grabbing him a bit harshly. She'd never admit he was right.


	2. Force of nature

**So I still don't own anything, but I am working on it. I'd appreciate some feedback...**

**Now onward!**

**~Lovelydear**

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"Any particular reason why your using my thigh as a pillow?"

She grinned an evil little grin, showcasing rows of even white teeth.

"Because _sensei_," She purred arching her back in a stretch as she yawned. "You kept me up all night _looong. _I'm positively exhausted." Sakura said coyly giving him that sly look. Kakashi cocked a brow.

"You…! You pervert Kakashi-sensei! How could you touch Sakura-chan like that?" Kakashi looked at the angry orange clad menace then back at the young medic.

Sakura smirked.

Kakashi blinked.

"Shit-"

Naruto flew. Yamato arrived very confused.

"What-"

"Don't worry about it." Yamato left with a mental note that after the Akatsuki, Haruno Sakura was a force to be reckoned with.

Thank Kami-sama she was on their side.


	3. Fantasy

**Yeah so have fun with this one. Naruto doesn't belong to me. Thanks you my darling beta! **

**~Lovelydear**

She was pinned beneath him her soft, sweet, _young_ hips split around his own. He could hear her heart's rapid thrumming, as surely as he felt his blood rushing though his veins. Her glossy pink lips were parted as she panted, her chest rising to brush his.

_Shit_. He thought wildly, desperately trying to keep himself from bucking his hips against hers. Kakashi's wild, mismatched eye pierced Sakura's own with such intensity that she found herself unable to move, almost as though trapped by genjutsu.

It just wasn't enough. With a small rough hand she brushed bruised fingers against his masked cheeks, then gripped as his neck forcing him down as she raised herself up, their lips meeting halfway. The infamous copy-nin suppressed a groan as she nipped at his masked lips, then as in realizing what exactly they were doing he forced her back down. His large hands engulfing her wrists, he met Sakura's gaze again unflinchingly. Her lips parted again and he watched her thoat shift as she swallowed.

Then the little vixenlicked her lips, sweeping that damned appendage over her already glossy lips. Sakura blinked then, looking mystified and repeated her action, as though the taste of her former teacher was some delightful new thing. That was when Hatake Kakashi lost all control, he tore the mask from his face then dived down biting sucking and kissing the pinkette senseless. She ground her hips into his own…and then he woke up.

Groaning and blinking into the too bright hospital lights Hatake pathetically stared blankly at the ceiling as sweat cooled and slid brown his brow and neck. "Fuck."

"Aw poor baby did your pleasant dreams end too soon?" One lone charcoal eye flickered to his lovely, _developed_ former student. The pink-haired Hokage's apprentice stood there, beside his bed, medical chart in one hand as the other held out a glass of water. "Nice tent by the way." Kakashi fell back and proceeded to attempt suicide by pillow-smothering.

Sakura huffed annoyed. "What? It's not like you've got anything I haven't seen before."

"Sakura!" Was the only muffled response from the eccentric man

**Review?**


	4. Bed

**Nothin is mine. Wish it was.**

Haruno Sakura kept her head down as she snuck in to the facility. Her eyes darted around wildly at the slightest sound. Carefully she peered around the corner and-

"Sakura?" Called an all too familiar masculine voice.

Her cheeks flamed red.

"Um Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

'Well I-"

"You know what? Never mind why don't you just come to bed?" Again Sakura's cheeks flamed and she attempted to choke out an excuse which still just ended with her in his bed.

Needless to say when Kakashi got home from his mission he was infinitely surprised to see His young former student curled up under a mound of traitorous nin-dogs, happily snuggling his pillow as she slept. If he was a man less chivalrous and more devious he may have climbed in grabbed the youth by the slender waist and proceed to physically show her why it is a bad idea to climb into a grown man's bed.

(In reality Kakashi was forced onto the coach of over protective nin-dogs who refused to allow him near her until he admitted, to their satisfaction, his growing attraction to the woman.)

**Reviews? Please?**

**~lovelydear**


	5. Life

**Nothin is mine. Wish it was.**

It was a rare occurrence in any villager's life, when there was absolutely nothing to do. Children needed tending to, house work needed to be done missions accomplished and paper work to do. In short something always needed to be done if not to be productive than just aimless work to keep an old paranoid shinobi from doing something rash, something dangerous. Especially when said shinobi was a prodigy, having worked in the field for almost his entire life, Kakashi on the other hand might venture to say that getting lost on the path of life might be beneficial, especially when you had a pretty little pinkette to fight you all the way.

**Reviews? Please?**

**~lovelydear**


	6. Warmth

**Nothin is mine. Wish it was.**

Sakura hated snow country. It was right at the top next to whiny civilians, clinic duty, and family reunions.

Some god must hate her, because here she was knee deep in snow, in the middle of the worst blizzard in the last decade. She shivered violently, trying to huddle closer to the fire. Her nose was runny, her fingers frozen, and her stomach growling. Right now the deepest fires of hell seemed pretty attractive in comparison to the frozen tundra she was currently in.

A bit more shivering and cursing later and Sakura found Kakashi's blanket thrown over her shoulders. Blinking she looked at him owlishly.

"You're colder than I am." He said to her silence.

Biting her lip she shrugged off the blankets pulled him closer and re-draped them in their blankets. Burying her blushing face in his side, she muttered "No use in either of us shivering to death."

Unable to respond Kakashi put an arm around her shoulders and Sakura marveled at how warm it suddenly felt. (If she could see more of him she would realize that Kakashi was one of those people who blushed _all_ over.)

**Reviews? Please?**

**~lovelydear**


	7. Learn

**Nothin is mine. Wish it was.**

Kakashi Hatake was reckless. Not so much in the "Naruto Uzumaki" sort of way but more in the area of "It's ok if I die today tomorrow, or five years down the road as long as my team is ok" sort of way which is why he was currently throwing himself into an enemy's attack to protect his team medic, a pathetic, flinching girl who was not half the woman- medic he meant medic that his former student was.

The pathetic girl with her big brown eyes and fake-red hair looked up at him sniveling, causing his blood to stir.

"What are you waiting for-"  
>The girl yelp and cringed throwing up his thin arms to shield herself, Kakashi turned his head bemused and then saw the blade. Pushing the idiot-girl away he prepared himself for the fatal blow.<p>

That is until a familiar battle cry sounded.

(If he was a poet or a romantic in any sense of the word he might describe how the earth shook with the gods' wrath or how sounded of cracking, breaking earth sounded as thunderous as an Emperor's army. As he was not that kind of man he'd settle for saying it "was less than subtle". If however he was hammered and you insistently questioned him on the sound, remembered he'd have to be piss-drunk, he might get that faraway look, and say how he knew that sound meant that one hell of a feisty she devil was preparing to drag some sorry ass to hell, that he was saved, and that he'd finally get to see _his _Sakura-chan again.)

With an enraged cry, was shortly followed by a pissed off Haruno Sakura who proceeded to beat each one of the rouges into less than a bloody pulp. Than after she finished she punch him in the jaw (he could feel it crack), flung him back camp where the other reinforcements were waiting with his team, and then healed him while simultaneously shooting him dirty looks as she muttered under her breath much to the evident amusement of the other leaf-nin.

That amusement ended however was short lived as the fiery hokage's apprentice hauled her chunin counterpart up and slapped her without restraint. The girl howled of coursed and began to look like a kicked puppy much to Sakura's irritation.

"What the hell is a medic's purpose on the field?"

The girl barely restrained a sob.

"Stop your damned sniveling because I don't give a fuck what you have to say but your damned sobbing is as grating as your lack of instincts. A fucking knife comes at you and your _team leader_ has to step in? Are you a fucking ninja or not you brain-dead twat? And what the hell is the use of a fucking medic if they can't heal their comrades-"

"B-but Ha-h-haruno-sempai-"

Nimble fingers snatched up the girl's shirt.

"Look at me Hikari," Hesitantly the raised her eyes. "Man up Hikari, man-up and learn to be a ninja, no-one told me to no one told me how to but you'd better figure it out soon, preferably before your sheer stupidity gets a good man killed."

The girl stifled her sobbing and the leaf-nin made their way back home. No one commenting on Sakura's protective hovering , nor the way Kakashi's fingers might innocently brush Sakura's in lingering touches.

**Reviews? Please?**

**~lovelydear**


	8. Courting

**Ok hello there thank you for picking my story, and thank you to all my reviewers! **

**This one is inspired by angel897, who gave me the base idea for this drabble. Unfortunately I ****still don't own Naruto but I am trying. **

**Thank you so much wingedmercury for being my beta! I love you!**

**Please enjoy!**

A rough calloused hand shamelessly groped her as they battled. Looking faintly disgusted and more than a little surprised Haruno Sakura glared and prepared to breat the man into an a bloody pulp. Her actions, however, stopped short as a massive blur crashed full-force into her opponent, a low-level rouge-nin who had less sense than Naruto on a bad day. He was an easily handled opponent, and yet that didn't stop her sensei from jumping in to save her.

Slightly affronted and much more than just offended, Sakura left her sensei to pummel the ninja and opted to heal her team, though her touch was a little less than gentle and her glares and words a little more than unprofessional.

"Asshole... can't let me handle my own fucking fights..." She would mutter furiously.

Of course the worst had yet to be seen, as when Kakashi arrived there an aura of happiness around him which was soon extinguished as Sakura gave him a verbal tongue lashing that was by far the most brutal angered rant they'd ever heard from the pinkette, who finished with storming off alone into the surrounding forest with a sneer, and a few choice words.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I was doing just fine! I'm not a little girl who needs you to hold my fucking hand, I cn

When Sakura did return much later half her team was asleep, and she'd managed not to alert her remaining team mates. Kakashi and Yamato.

"Shit Kakashi, what the hell did you do to her?"

"You've asked me that since she first got out of earshot do you think if you keep asking I will tell you anything?"

"Yes actually I do." Yamato said slightly snarkily**, **still watching the other man with weary eyes.

"I jumped in her fight."

Yamato blinked.

"That's it?"

"Sakura ….doesn't like to feel like dead weight, I suppose I offended her when I jumped in."

"Was her opponent really that strong?" Yamato asked. "I mean Sakura's not chunin for nothing, hell the kid could even make Jounin, or interrogation if she wanted. Everyone knows she's got both Ibiki and Tsunade wrapped around her little finger." Sakura blushed and smiled feeling proud and flustered at being talked about in such a way, but then forced her smile down and listened carefully for Kakashi's next words.

"No the rouge was no match for Sakura, I think it'd be hard to find anyone that is."

Yamato grunted in agreement then leaned back, "So if that was the case why do it?"

Kakashi sighed and Sakura noted how tired he sounded, "Yamato the bastard felt her up, he put his filthy hands on her, and I just lost it."

"Damn Kakashi you've got it bad, have you considered a re-assigning ?"

"I can't, it's too nerve wrecking to think that I might not be able to protect her if anything happens. If I took a different team and then I lost her…I couldn't…I'd never… I just can't."

Sakura swallowed and peeked at her sensei He looked so down trodden, so aged, everything about him seemed to droop with the weight of his words that even his gravity-defying hair seems a little less perky.

"You know technically, as Sakura has passed both her ninja promotions it's perfectly legal to um… court her."

A raspy mechanical chuckled responded and Kakashi shook his head. "What would a pretty young thing like Sakura want with and old, over-grown pervert like me?"

The hidden pink haired chunin blushed and grit her teeth, angry that he'd given up without even attempting. It was pathetic really that the famous copy-nin would give up on trying to woo a girl who would readily give up her life to save him.

As her eyes hardened and face red in justifiable rage, Sakura didn't know who was more surprised when she said this- Yamato, Kakashi, or herself.

Two weeks later Kakashi was officially switched onto a new team, desperately trying to distance himself from his (now) former student, so that the rift between them might heal and their delicate friendship could be reborn.

It didn't really help when she started to court him

**Reviews? Please?**

**~lovelydear**


	9. Hokage

**Ok so here you go lemee know what you think because truth be told I havent liked the last three chapters very much.**

**Oh and I do intend to write a semi-continuation of the last cahpter I just hafta write it. Oh! And i could really use a beat so if anyones's interested leeme know. I'd prefer someone with some experience or who knows the system really well becasue, you know, I'm a newbie, however beggars can't be choosers so PM me if you want to or if you can refer me to someone.**

She felt tired and grouchy and none to cheerful. There was just something about today that was more depressing than anyother day. Perhaps it was just her mind, turning itself inside out as it was prone to now. Her friends barely noticed, but that was probably because they were dealing eith their own psychological problems now to. After the war, hell after everything she wondered if it was worth it.

Danzou was dead, but so was Tsunade,

The village was safe, and yet it was also in rumbles,

A new young shinobi was Hokage and yet it wasn't Naruto.

Everything seemed so fucked up, so terribly wrond, and she knew it. The truth, the hurt the look of utter betrayl on Naruto's face stung her worse than the shocked half-assed applause and wide eyes, and skeptical muttering she recieved when the council appointed her Hokage, based on Tsunade's will.

Fuck them.

Fuck them all, she thought vehmently, as she took a long drink of sake.

She body ached and trembled and she caught her reflection in a window. She looked at herself and gave a cynical grin.

_Just like you eh shisou?_

_Now I know why you drank so much._

Liking her lips she swallowed back her sob and roughly wiped her mouth roughly. A knock sounded and though she was half tempted to ignore it, she answered and moments later the door creaked open lazily.

"Hokage-sama, I was wondering if I many have a word with you." _So formal_, she thought, _so formal and cold and yet so familiar._

_"_Yes _Kakashi? _Well what is it, I don't have all day." she growled the alcohol still settled on her tounge. "With all due respect _Hokage-sama_ I'd prefer it if you faced me."

His nonchalance sickened her, it set her blood on fire made her angry but she forced herself to stay calm as she turned around to face him. She loved him, so much and yet here he was to look at her with those accusing eyes, as though she stole her title and destroyed her best friends/borther's dreams. It made her want to scream, made her want to fight and cry and lash out. It made her hurt so bad, and yet like an addict she held on, tightly like a leech, desperatly trying to dispell the whirlwind her life had become. If only she could make it all stop, to make the hurt, and the love, and everything just fade away. Her eyes fell on the hall empty sake jar, and she reached forward.

"Damnit Sakura!" Kakashi ground out, and in a blurr the sake bottle flew across the room shattering, and spilling across the carpet. "Are you even listening to me? We're worried about you, egverybody is worried about you."

Kakashi's dark eyes fixed on hers. "I'm worried about you." His voice was low, and deep.

Sakura laughed, dark and cynical. "Why scared that I can't handle the pressure? That I'm not good enough? Not strong enough?" She stood her breathing harsh and slightly inebriated, she gazed at him coldly, angrily.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm not fucking Naruto or Sasuke. I'm sorry I'm not some stupid prodigy that I'm not good-" Kakashi's growled, and cut her off, pinning her against the window, his lips stealing hers. Sakura stuggled and jerk and yet for all her training and super strength she found her too bony, starved body easily held and enveloped by Kakashi's large frame.

He broke the kissed and breathed slowly, "You are good enough Sakura, we all know it, everybody does. Yes people were skeptical, but you proved them wrong, you proved who you are, you showed them true strength Sakura you are theit hope."

"Hope?" She was sobbing now helpless, and still hurting so bad. "Talk to Naruto about that stuff. This was supposed to be his, I betrayed him-"

"No, never Sakura. You did nothing Tsunade wrote three peopl in her will to succed her You Naruto and me. It was just that the council choose you, besides Naruto was shocked yes but he got over it, you were the best choice, practically Tsunade's right hand, we all knew it."

Sakura shook her head desperately tears falling down her cheeks, Kakashi began to hold her.

"Sakura, believe it or not, but people love you, Naruto loves you the rookie nine, and team Gai and nearly every citizen out there loves you. You've healed and saved lives, you're a hero. Pleease Sakura please, I cant... I can't watch you waste away not like this, please."

And then he kissed her again, despite the tear and obnoxious crying he kissed her, desperatly trying to reawaked the woman hed loved and married, because as dark as the world wsa he'd killed the sun to make her smile again. Times were hard people had died but now it was time to heal.

**Review please! ~lovelydear**


	10. Pushing

**Oh and I do intend to write a semi-continuation of the courting I just hafta write it. Oh! And i could really use a beat so if anyones's interested leeme know. I'd prefer someone with some experience or who knows the system really well becasue, you know, I'm a newbie, however beggars can't be choosers so PM me if you want to or if you can refer me to just review please? I really need help.**

"Damn you, Kakashi! Damn you! Why do you have to push me away? Why goddamnit?" Sakura yelled beating her fists into his chest.

She was holding back. He knew because then he should have had broken bones by now.

He hated it.

He hated the fact that she held back in fear of hurting him just like she hated when he did it, though for much different reasons.

She hated that they doubted her strength, and he...well he just wanted to feel pain right now.

he wanted to feel the buring, stinging ache, of her punches bcause anything would be better than the overwhelming guilt in his chest.

He just wished that he'd never fallen in love with her in the first place, but he knew that even if they had been seperated for years or went different ways, hell even if she defected he'd still love her, because no matter how the years aged them or if they'd never ran into each other again, or of she looked at him with cold agonizing hate, he fall in love.

He'd fall in love with the fiercness of her gaze, the color of her hair, and the way she'd purse her lips into and odd quirky line when she was trying to foucus.

Because in the end it didn't matter wher time or fate or duty lead them, she'd still be Sakura, and he'd still fall in love with her because he was still Kakashi.

It was times like this when he really wished he was Tenzou.

**Review please! ~lovelydear**


	11. lie

**Ok so I really need a Beta. Atleast for the longer chapters, which should make it a fairly easy job. Any takers?**

Haruno Sakura wouldn't admit it but she'd always thought of her sensei as a magnent.

It was the only thing that really made sense.

Honestly why else would she find herself drawn to the infamous Copy-nin?

It was the only explantation that made sense, after all love sure didn't.

Sakura also wouldn't admit it, but she wasn't very good at lieing, especially when it came to herself.

**Review please! ~lovelydear**


	12. Wedding

**Don't own anything.**

Briefly Ren wondered if it was wrong, as he watched the older, (much older) man waltz with his daughter.

His hand were so rough, torn and beaten with each days labor, and yet he was not the rich handsome man he'd hoped his Sakura would marry.

He was to secluded, often found with his nose burried in the pages of a filthy book, and yet this man had come to him begging for the Haruno's daughter in marriage, and then amended his words and instead asked for a blessing instead.

"Because Sakura is Sakura, and she'd probably pummel me through a wall for insinuating that she could just be given agway. You know her feminism and all that."

They both knew it was more than a joke.

It was a warning.

_I'm marrying her whether you like it or not, I'd just prefer for you to like it atleast for her sake._

So he did the most logical thing for any father to do. He let out a sigh and invited the man in for tea. Then once the door was closed and noone could see Ren jumped the elite ninja raining fiece blows on the mans half-maksed face, shoulders and gut.

Of course Kakashi let him, because it looks really really bad when you put your-would-be father in law in the hospital. Especially, when it's your _civillian_-would-be-father-in-law.

The Haruno man let out a sigh and leaned back, of course in the end Hatake Kakashi stole away his daughter anyway, and so here he was at the wedding.

Never in his life had he seen such an odd crowed.

There were of course, ninjas (not surprising as both bride and groom held such occupations), doctors (Sakura), civillians (most of the Haruno clan and some others), both present and past Hokages (from the looks of it Tsunade-sama was enjoying the open bar quiet a bit), politicians (apparently Sakura was very involved in village politics and them not getting an invitation would of course not end well), and oddly enough the Kazekage, Mizukage, and Raikage were present each with their repective guards(...politics?).

Hell even the village elders showed up (they expected and invitation, however it was rare that they acutally attended).

And as he study the withered fromer-nin, Ren noticed it.

Blatant digust.

He followed their gaze and gound himself watching his daughter and her husband dance the night away.

Suddenly their ages didn;t matter anymore nor did their former-relationship not their wealth because as he watched them he found that he would give anythin to see his daughter that happy forever.

So when Toasts and Speeches came about Ren threw away his written and rehearsed speech and settled instead for a threat.

_"You better not hurt her Hatake because if you do i'll hunt you down..."_

The rest was followed by a creative impromptu threat that was very detailed and very wince-worthy.

_"So that's where you get it from Sakura-chan! "_ A few chuckles followed, and the blushing bride was well blushing, and looking slightly betrayed.

"_Well now I can rest easy knowing that I have one-less enemy today."_

Ren smiled.

That was a good response.

_**Reviews please?**_

_**And special thanks to those who answered me beta requests! AND THANKS TO ALL YOU REVIEWERS!**_

**_~lovelydear_**


	13. Bed warmer

**Hellos again! Been a while hasn't it? Anyway enjoy the new chapter an no I dont own Naruto.**

**And special thanks to **AngelicChaos **!****Thanks so much for responding to my call for a beta! I love you dearly my friend.**

**Also thank you **Slyhterin4ever** for also responding as well, I am really grateful for both of you guys' responses :) Love you dearly!**

Grogily Sakura came into weary conciousness.

She blinked her eyes dry and unfocused.

She swallowd at the grimy-ness in her mouth.

And then she took in her surroundings.

No longer was she half-buried beneath a protective pile of nin-dogs. Instead she lay curled beneath the shuriken-printed covers and in the arms of her former sensei.

...

Wait _what?_

_In the arms_ of her former _teacher_?

Skaura half jerked around only to find herself trapped in the firm, and muscled arms of Kakashi.

She swallowed again, and attempted to escape, only to find herself jerked back into an even tighter embrace.

"Now, now Sakura if your going to climb into a grown man's bed, you'd better be ready for the consequences."

And then she felt bare-masked lips brush her shoulder, and she shuddered, trying to arch away, before fluhing in embarassment.

_How dare he chuckle at her!_

"Sorry Sakura, as much as I'd love to explore the possiblities-" here he yawned, "I have to be up at six and it's already two thirty seven, so for now your just going to have to settle for being my _personal_ bed-warmer."

Sakura flushed again, angrily cursing him, but too found herself, drifting back off into sleep.

"Your lucky that I like the idea." She whispered half delerious and to far gone to filter her thoughts properly.

Kakashi's grip tightened around her and for once he was looking forward to sleeping in late, because fore all the yelling and accusing, this was definently worth it.

**Review please! ~lovelydear**


	14. Early

**I have nothing. Not even a drvier's license so dont sue.**

It was a rare, rare occurance when Hatake Kakashi showed up for anything on time, let alone _early_. Hell he'd barely made it to his own wedding on time.

However when his daughter walks out into the crowd of soon-to-be-new graduates only to see his signature slouched back as he talked lazily with one of her teachers she can just feel a cautious bubble of hope rising in her chest.

She makes her way up to him.

"Tou-san? You realized that this was just the rehersal ceremony right?"

He cringles his one eye at her.

"You know Moonie-chan sometimes being early is just what you need to throw off an enemy." Then with his big rough hand he ruffles her hair and tugs one of her short silver-locks gently.

She gives an eye roll and (seeing as her mother isn't around) slouches as well shoving her hand deep into her pocket. For a moment the young Hatake thinks she hears her father chuckle, but she can't be sure what at because now he's reading his favorite orange book.

Two to silver-headed prodigies walk towards home for about a block before Kakashi feels a small but equally rough hand slp into his own. He smiles, and gives a gentle squeeze.

The silence that settles around them is soothing and calm so much unlike the academy classroom, it's easy for the girl to relax and walk idly at her father's side.

Just before they reach the door of their spacious home (a childish sign reads "Haruno clinic" in the front) Kakashi feels a tugging at his hand. "Hmm?"

"Tou-san? You'll be there early tomorrow too right? For the real ceremony?"

"Moonie-chan," Her father kneels down and looks into her blue eyes. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I promise I'll be there _two_ hours early." Kakashi smiles at his daughters wide crooked grin. She hugs him before skipping inside. He follows her in smiling like a fool.

**Reviews? Please?**

**I don't really have a name for the daughterr yet. I'm thinking Mitsuki(full moon) or Chiyoko(child of a thousand generations). What do you think? I'm open to other suggestions as well.**

**~lovelydear**


	15. Part 1: Jealousy

**Here you go Dazy part one of the many ideas you inspired. :P**

Kakashi glared.

He grit his teeth and glared.

If looks could kill the poor son of a bitch dancing with Sakura would have been sent to the seventh level of hell by now. Sadly looks could not and so here was the infamous copy-nin pathetically glaring at the mystery jonin who he very much believed to be Genma. Vaugely he heard his glass shatter in his grip. Damnit. Damn Genma damn Sakura, damn this bar, the party and the music. Kakashi huffed, and straightened prepairing to leave. when a rough and familiar hand landed on his shoulder.

He turned.

"Genma." He growled stiffly and then a thought hit him. Quickly he turned to look at Sakua who was still dancing with (more like all over) her dance partner. A quick look with the Sharingan told him that neither "Genma" was a shadow clone meaning that the other Genma wasn't Genma at all.

Then who the hell was dancing with Sakura?

Kakashi frowned deeply, "Kakashi? What's up man, your actin' reeaaaal, freaky." Genma said lazily taking a sip of beer. The other Jounin gave no respons, much to Genma's growing annoyance.

Then Kakashi spoke lowly, "Who is dancing with Sakura?" Genma cocked a brow reconizing the tone of voice. It was dark and foreboding, and if anything deadly. Swallowing nervously, Genma rolled the senbon in his mouth, "Sakura? Oh your litle kunoichi? Yea I think I last saw her dancing with Yamato-" In a flash the copy-nin was gone leaving genam to sigh as he shuddered. He took a deep gulp, tasting the bitter alcohol wash over his tongue.

"Damn he's got it bad."

**Review?**


	16. Part 2: Protective

**Nope I have nothing.**

Revenge as it is said is best served cold. Cold and calculated to the very last detail. Which is why Kakashi hade spent the past two weeks planning.

Yamato was going down.

Like waaaayyyy down, as in to hell down.

Cheerfully Kakashi straightened his mask and made his way to Yamato's apartment humming.

Descretly he climbed up the walland easily worked his way through Yamato's bathroom window (Thankfully Yamato managed to elude the humiliation of being attacked while nude by showering

at night).

He easily sliped out and moved down the hallway. He want toward the family room seeing as Yamato was not the kind to sleep to late and found the man sitting there calmly watching T.V and drinking tea.

"Hello Kakashi-sempai nice day isn't it?" Yamato called cheerfully lookinf over his shoulder. "Though I must say i'd much rather prefer it if you knocked."

Kakashi cringled his eye at the man.

"Sure thing Yamato," and then he lunged pulling a punch on his unsuspecting teamate. Yamato yelped and flailed attempting to throw Kakashi off.

"Kami-sama can anyone say sexual tension?"

Kakashi froze not even feeling Yamato's knee hit his stomach, because he knew that voice.

He looked only to find Sakura standing there eyebrows raised, arms crossed, and looking over all very apprehensive.

Her hair was a mess and she was dressed in what appreared to be blue dog bone printed pajama shorts(extra short) and a horibbly bright magenta tang-top. From what he could see she wasn't even wearing a bra.

Damn.

He pulled another punch on Yamato suddenly twice as angry and yet terribly numb.

Of course he soon found himself flung across the apartment as Sakura desperatly tried to stop the fighting.

"Ok now we are not going to do anything rash. We are calmly going to discuss what happened."

"Why don't you tell me why the hell are ou sleeping with Yamato? You know the rules Sakura." Sakura who had previously come to stand before kakashi sputtered turning red. "you think we- that I- where the hell did you get such a ridiculous idea?"

"You where asleep. Here. In Yamato's apartment. Probably in his bedroom."

By now Yamato who was taking cover behind his young suboridinate was also pink in the cheeks.

"I'm staying in Yamato's apartment because my mother cut me off."

Kakashi blinked and cocked a brow.

"Sakura you live alone in your apartment."

Sakura hunched over. "Yea but it was an extremly nice apartment for a girl only on a chunin's salary. Now this he had to agree with but still Kakashi frowened.

"The hospital doesn't pay you extra?"

"Sometimes but I can't take the money, Kakashi Konoha's on a limb as it is I'm still a ninja and I can make it on that."

"I can't decide whether that is incredibly stupid or noble. But why Yamato?" _Why not me? _

"If I may Kakashi sempai." Yamato said cautiously rubbing the back of his head and still blushing, "Sakura was actually sleeping in her office at the hospital. I coerced her to staying her because she was to tempted to work off the clock and was showing up exhausted to missions and training. She sleeps in the bed and I sleep on the couch. We are not having any kind of relations."

"And yet you two were still all over each other in the bar."

This time it was Yamato who sputtered madly and flushing pink.

Sakura on the other hand began to laugh hard. "Is that what this is about? Kami-sama Kakashi that was all a joke. We were teasing Yamato about how he was the least sexual person in the village next to Sai. I was dancing with him to see if we could um... draw forth a reaction."Kakashi blinked. "And did it?"

"Sempai!" Yamato cried out bright red, and looking quiet terribly embarrased.

"Yes, yes it did."

"Well that settles it, get your stuff Sakura you'll be staying at my place."

**~Lovelydear**


	17. Similarities

**Hellos again! Been a while hasn't it? Anyway enjoy the new chapter an no I dont own Naruto.**

Hatake Kakashi was undoubtedly the most infuriating mn she'd ever met, known or loved.

He got her blood to boil made her hackles rise and overall just frustrated her to to very final straw.

However when their son, Sakumo, picks up his father's habit of pressing his tiny nose to the junction of her neck and shoulder she can't help but smile away all the bad and hang on a little tighter to the good she has going on now.

**Review please! ~lovelydear**


	18. Part 3: Over protective

**I have nothing. Just a license so don't sue.**

Part 3: Over Protective

It is a well known and unspoken that men- particularly strangers- where none to welcome in the Hatake home.

It had first began with Sakura.

They had moved into a new nice little house on the outskirts of the village and all was peaceful. That is until Sakura virtually opened their nice little home up to the rest of the district- which was mostly made up of harmless civilians and a few other shinobi as a make-shift clinic. Of course this meant that the little unspoken rule Kakashi had was broken several times a day nearly everyday (as if Yamato, Naruto, Sai's and the rest of the rookie nine's constant intrusions weren't enough). Finally however Kakashi's fears were eased with Chitose's birth. No one would dare grope a pregnant Sakura, nor one with a baby attached to her hip and life was good.

That is until Chitose grew up. Age twelve wasn't to cumbersome after all what were to pre-teens really gonna do (Chitose still was at odds with the fact that yes she was growing breasts)? However now at age fourteen nearly fifteen, Kakashi was desperate to keep an eye on his daughter at all times. This along with Kakashi's house rule deterred many young men but not all.

Especially not one white-eyed, orange-haired hokage's son. And Jiraya did love challenges; he supposed he was just like his father in that sense.

**Chitose: ascend with the strength of a thousand. What do you think? I'm open to other suggestions as well. What do you think of my Naru-Hina child? Jiraya teehee I hope his not to much like the man he's named after otherwise Kakashi might just get an ulcer.**

**~lovelydear**


	19. Hers

** Naruto doesn't belong to me.**

He was watching her spar. There was no point in trying to deny it- if he wanted to be subtle about it she wouldn't have noticed. Sakura could feel Kakashi's eyes on her. She could practically feel his want to run rough hands over her muscles, to breath against her neck and press thin lips against every available piece of skin.

It make her legs tremble and her heart to go crazy.

And he knew it.

They both knew it, and perhaps that was why Kakashi was so blatantly ogling her.

Because he knew she couldn't resist the dark look in his eye, the low rumble of his voice, and most importantly the oddly gentle roaming of his hands.

He was her ultimate temptation, her taboo, and her sin.

But mostly he was just hers.

**Review?**


	20. Part 2 and a half : Intervention

**Nope I have nothing.**

Part 2.5: Intervention (a.k.a Cock-block.)

Neither them knew how it happened. They knew the tension had been rising slow and steady, they knew there was attraction and flirting but neither knew what really set it off.

It was midday and Sakura had prepared lunch- their final lunch together before Sakura moved into a new(but twice as shitty) apartment. They had been flirting in there usual witty banter, windows were open and fans were blasting. Overall it had been a routine day, and if Kakashi had to blame it on something it'd be Sakura.

After all the second she looked at him with that half smile as she arched and stretched her back, any morals discipline and self-control were gone and he pinned her against his counter. Her breath hitched but she didn't gasp or squeal opting instead close her eyes.

Kakashi lowered his mask, and kissed the corner of the pinkette's mouth, watching her twitch and tense in anticipation. "Sa-ku-ra," the jonin whispered against her skin, "What are you doing to me?" Sakura gasped loudly as he bit her neck. The medic-nin was gonna break she could feel it, she was going to become a trembling mass of chunin under Kakashi's hands. Hell his gaze alone could get her, for lack of a better term "hot and bothered".

"I could ask you the same thing." she whispered voice hoarse and then he kissed her; he roughly pressed their bodies closer and kissed her hard.

In a flurry of movements the two shinobi found themselves fighting for control upon the table. Glasses and plates lay broken but neither could bring themselves to care, their hearts were pounding the heat, the need was unbearable, and they were so close. So very close to the edge, to the point of forgetting everything but each other.

And then a kunai went whizzing over their heads and they sprung apart assuming battle positions... only to find a somber (flashlight) faced Yamato.

Slowly he raised a brow and in a deep, quiet voice he said, "Sakura I think it's best it _we_ go **_now_**."

The pinkette didn't move, and Kakashi could feel her gaze slip to him.

He swallowed at the sudden dryness in his throat, "Go." Kakashi said in a hoarse voice.

Sakura hesitated for a split second before leaving the room, and apartment in a brisk walk.

"Shit sempai what the hell were you thinking?" The statement is not said harsh but Kakashi can still feel the sting of guilt at being reprimanded by his subordinate.

When Yamato leaves Kakashi allows himself to fall back into a chair, glass crunching at his feet.

He covers his face with his hand and groans, because his can still smell her, feel her and taste her.

Hell, Karma, whatever you call it doesn't change the fact that he's left in his mess of an apartment alone and desperate.

**~Lovelydear**


	21. Angst

**I was in the mood for angst. What can I say?**

The first time he undresses her there is nothing sexy or sexual about it.

There are no coy looks, no flirting, none of their witty banter; there is just her pale distorted body and red.

So much red it's mind-blowing it covers his hands and her body, saturating her clothes.

He doesn't know how he stopped himself from screaming, from lashing out at his other teammates.

But he does.

He does and he treats her wounds as best he can- after all he's no medic- and silently prays that she hangs on until they make it back to safe territory, to a real medic, to help.

When he's too tired to pray to gods he doesn't believe in, he curse himself.

He curses his life and his astounding ability to not die, because he knows, he knows he's the reason she's so terribly injured.

He's the reason she substituted herself to take the blow, and it's a maddening thought.

**Review please! ~lovelydear**


	22. Family

When Kakashi and Sakura welcome their final two children into their home it is madness.

They already have several more children than planned, but they knew they couldn't just turn down these two.

They were Sasuke's.

Sasuke had never returned to the village, but it didn't stop him from sowing some wild oats.

Three to be exact.

The children had been sent Konoha with some genin from whatever village (Naruto doesn't really pay attention he's to busy staring at the kids) and a letter from Sasuke.

Well to one for Naruto and one to Sakura.

The letter to Naruto asks him to please take care of the children, their mother is gone ("Not like that dobe"He can pratically hear Sasuke's voice, "She left me.") and he has no other friends or teammates or anyone to take the kids (and that he doesn't trust anyone else).

Sasuke writes that he's sorry that he never got to apologize to him Sakura and Kakashi for everything (there's to much to apologize for to list) in person.

He wites that he fell terribly ill partly from the Sharigan, partly because of Zetsu, and partly because of his own stupidity, and writes that he'll probably be dead by the time this letter reaches Naruto.

_Please Naruto,_ the letter says, _take care of them. Find them a good home, I know it's to much to ask for you or Sakura to take them in but please take them somewhere they'll be safe._

_They're the only good thing I've left on this world._

_Sasuke._

_(p.s there's another letter for Sakura, please give it to her with my apologies and congratulations, I hear she has quiet the brood, pass the message to Kakashi as well.)_

Naruto does what the letter instructs.

Only one child, the eldest Itachi, stays with Naruto as an apprentice.

The other two are drawn to the Hatakes, and are taken in without another word, though there is always a lingering question, _why?_

A few years down the road the middle child, Hideyoshi, looks at his adoptive parents and says, "Because when I looked at you and Kakashi-tou-san you looked happy, scared and maybe a little angry, but you to looked like you loved each other and I wanted that for me an' Obito-chan. I wanted us to be part of a real family."

**Yea I'm kinda in the mood for angst can you tell?**

**I figure that Sasuke while he cared for his children gave them little affection, and his wife left after finding that the avenger thing does lose it's coolness after awhile.**

**I also kinda figure that obito was a baby when they came into the village so he didn't really have a name.**

**~lovelydear**


	23. Date

**Nope I have nothing. Slytherin4ever I think this is what you were waiting for ;).**

Kakashi is sitting at the table drinking coffee and helping Karasu, and Obito with their respective homework when he heard the door open.

He frowned unable to recall who went out.

"Sakumo?" Kakashi called leaning his chair back to get a better look into the hallway by the door.

"No Uncle it's just me, pardon my intrusion." Jiraya said speaking in his usual soft tone before leaning against the wall.

" 'Raya-chan are you here to help with our homework?" Obito asked grinning.

Jiraya smiled down at the at the younger child.

"Naw I've got some stuff to do, maybe next time ok kiddo?"

Obito pouted and Karasu kicked him under the table and Kakashi was forced to stop a whole new round of fighting (it seemed there was always a yelling match or something going on in his house) when he heard Chitose speak.

"Jiraya you're early!"

Kakashi blinked at his daughter.

Her normally messy hair seemed to have been plaster to her head and side parted, her lips seemed to be a little too pink, and she was wearing a dress he hadn't seen in a long time.

It was a little white one with blue polka dots and a red belt and it had been Sakura's when she was younger.

And then he noticed that his "Nephew" was also wearing clean civilian like clothing.

He blinked, "You two going out?" Chitose bit her lip and nodded.

Odd.

"Well have fun, and don't get into trouble." At that Chitose instantly brightened, "Thanks Tousan." she said with her most charming smile.

Vaugley he heard Jiraya give Chitose a compliment, as they walked to the door.

"Wait!" Kakashi shouted in realization. The two stopped and his daughter turned to him. "Are you coming back here or going to your apartment? I need to know if your kaasan's going to make help her clean your room, I'd rather split before that, I mean you know how she gets."

"I'm going to the apartment, I've got an early training session with Kurenai-sensei."

Oddly enough a look of relief passed through both Chitose and Jiraya's faces before they left with more goodbyes.

Kakashi cocked a brow frowning and looked to his sons, each of whom shrugged.

"I'm proud of you Kakashi." Sakura said draping her arms around Kakashi.

"Why?"Kakashi took a sip of coffee, and wondering why everyone (save for his sons) was acting so strage.

He felt Sakura shrug as she said "Well I guess I was just worried that you'd, you know, freak out when our little girl went on her first date."

Kakashi choked and spewed out his coffee.

"Her and Jiraya? Shit!"

"Wait Kakashi no just no!"

"Have you forgotten what _I_ did to _you_ in that dress?"

Sakura flushed red.

"Kakashi I hardly think-"

" I can tell-"

"Excuse me?"

"What d'ya do to her?"

The two adults stopped blinking at each other, before turning to the kids.

"What Do you mean kiddo?"

"Tousan you said '_Do you remember what I did to you in that dress' _so what d'ya do to Kaasan?"

The two boys stared at their parents intensly and Kakashi coughed while Salkura groaned and blushed.

"You'll understand when your older. Now if you'll excuse me I've got someone to castrate."

"Oh no you don't! Kakashi!"

**~Lovelydear**


	24. Mummy's House

**Yeaaaaaaaaa um...enjoy. **

Sakura felt his presence before she heard him clamber in the window.

She sitting at her desk filling out paperwork researching medical files, and overall just trying to stay busy.

"Sa-ku-ra," Kakashi called in a sing-song voice.

She ignored him.

His feet hit her floor with a light thump, and he came towards her.

"You better clean up that mess your making. Now." Sakura warned, causing Kakashi to throw a quick glance back at the mud with a wince.

"But Sakura," the shinobi whined placing a kiss just below her ear, "I'm just a man who is in desperate need of the love of his life."

The pink haired jonin snorted.

"You couldn't take a bath or at least change before coming here?"

"No." And with that Kakashi swept her out of the desk chair and onto the bed, kissing her neck and cheek.

Sakura stifled a moan. " Kakashi we shouldn't be doing this," he ignored her continuing his ministrations, "this is my Mother's house!" She gasped again gripping the frilly childish white duvet.

"Maybe you shouldn't have made me run all over the goddamn town for you." Now he was biting and undoing clothes.

Sakura chuckled. "The one time you get home early and I'm busy helping my mother and stepfather with the new baby. Oh the- _Oh_!"

Kakashi smirked against Sakura's skin; Sakura's grip tightened.

"No panties?"

**Review please! ~lovelydear**


	25. His

When Sakura is fourteen her fast-developing body is little more than a distraction; a thing to ponder with a sense of nostalgia, not something that got Kakashi hot and bothered.

When she is sixteen, however, there is something terrifyingly thrilling about it, because now she knows how to use it. It almost blindsided him the way Sakura's smile became sultry and her eyes predatory, and yet he saw it coming. For some reason he could feel it from his bones to his very core.

Some part of him, some more basic animalistic part of him just knew: Sakura was his.

**Don't own anything.**

**Hey Twenty-five chapters!**

**I think to celebrate I'll by taking five reviewer prompts! Only FIVE, so you know review.**

**~lovelydear**


	26. Proposal

**Don't own a thing.**

"Let's get married," She says against his skin.

Kakashi chuckles, resting his forehead against her shoulder; her green eyes glint with hope, fear and anxiety.

The sole Hatake leans over grabs his pants and digs into the pocket.

"You know I could never pick the right moment to ask you," He says settling back down next to his lover. He can _feel _Sakura's eyes widen; he can feel her pulse quicken and her breath stop.

"But I guess I didn't have to," He gives her a crooked eye crinkling smile, and presents her with the small velvet box.

"Would'ya spend the rest of your life with me?"

Sakura gasps, cries, and laughs, all the while nodding her head vigorously.

Kakashi laughs with relief, kisses away her tears, and slips the ring onto her finger.

In his opinion there's never been a more lovely sight.

**I'm still accepting prompts~ so review and let me know what you guys thing.**

**~lovelydear**


	27. Doubledate

**Here's to you wings! I know this one took a while but I died and had to be re-animated after trying to help an old woman with her groceries, I hope you like it!**

**I own nothing but an arm and a le seeing as my other arm and leg have been sold for gas money.**

Her heart was thrumming rapidly against her ribcage. He bottom lip was strongly protesting the massive abuse it was taking as Sakura bit it harder.

Finally at the turning of a menu page she snapped.

"For the love of god Naruto say something!"

The blond flinched and looked bemused at his pink-haired sister.

"Huh? What- oh that." Naruto said lamely inspecting the pair opposite him. Sakura felt her anxiety rise even higher as the blond's eyes flicked over her and Kakashi's joined hands.

"Yea I beat the old pervert up over that _ages_ ago." Sakura blinked several times uncomprehendingly then realization settled over her.

"That was your big trainig accident?" Sakura asked heatedly glaring at her gray-haired lover.

"Well it was kind of like training, except Naruto went all out and I didn't really try to fight back."

"Kami help me you two are the biggest idiots on the planet."

Across from her Sakura could hear gigling as she stared Kakashi down.

Kakashi crinkled his good eye at Sakura, if only she knew what he'd gone through with her father the yelling, accusing, and hitting was harder to ignore when it was a _man_ with pink-hair; of course the ring in his pocket made that fight( or lack there of) much more worth it than the fight with naruto had been.

So Kakashi merely shrugged and said, "Probably, but then again I set Neji on him afterwards."

"_That_ was _you?_" Kakashi immediately stilled and flinched back when meeting the Hyuuga heiress' eyes.

Damn, he knew Sakura was scary as fuck but Hinata was a whole other story.

Naruto gave Kakashi a sad pitying look.

Well, the jonin supposed, he had dug his own grave, and he'd probably have to sleep in it now.

At least Sakura would be at his side- after she beat up Naruto of course.

**~lovelydear**


	28. Dazy's Big Prompt Mashup

**Dazy here all three prompts mashed into one! Thanks my lovely Wings!**

**I'LL TAKE THREE MORE PROMPTS!**

**Disclaimed.**

It must be terribly bright , Haruno Sakura thought. Her eyelids were bright orange-red and she could just barely make out the thin veins running through the delicate flesh.

Her hand felt oddly warm and she experimentally wiggled her fingers.

The hand holding hers tightened, and Sakura forced her eyes open, though she immediately turned her head away from the offending lights overhead.

"You know I never realized your eyelashes were so ...pink."

Sakura turned her head to find senior detective Hatake Kakashi, holding her hand in a firm grip, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on her palm.

She gave him crooked smile, "Brown mascara, makes my eyes looks super green," she said with a raspy voice- inwardly she winced he voice was so unattractive.

Kakashi snorted.

"And here I thought you were the only female cadet that wasn't vain."

"Not vain," shegrumbled, and turned onto her side. Kakashi stiffened, leaning forward.

"You shouldn't move to much. Your injuries were extensive."

She shrugged and brought his hand closer; she kissed his ugly bruised knuckles gently, and he smiled lightly before his expression became cold and stoic.

"Do you remember what happened?"

Sakura swallowed, "Yes Sasuke- the suspect shot me."

"He shot you twice."

The pink haired cadet nodded.

"He shot you twice while you were in your own home. In front of me. Sakura, why?"

"You're asking me how his twisted mind works?"

"Yes."

"How would I know?" She asked softly, her green eyes focused entirely on Kakashi's knuckles.

She could hear Kakashi swallow nervously. It was an odd sight, for as long as she'd known him Kakashi had never been nervous.

"I heard the conversation... Sakura or well.. most of it."

Sakura swallowed, her body feeling so dreadfully heavy; her shoulder and stomach ached and she had a feeling that was where she'd been shot.

"Did he get away?"

"Sakura-"

"Please I just need to know, Kakashi please."

"Yes."

Kakshi's grip on her hand tightened as the young woman tried to bite back tears. Sakura took a large breath trying to steady herself.

"We were in love, once upon a time, he said he wanted to marry me and that I'd be a princess and that everything would be ok. He'd make it ok."

Kakashi didn't need to ask to know who she was talking about.

"He was my best friend and he knew everything, he knew how my mother drank and father would disappear. I thought he'd make it go away at least that's how he made me feel."

Tears burned in her eyes.

"And then he left, and I couldn't forgive him for it, I never did and never have." Here Sakura finally raised her eyes to meet Kakashi's single eye.

"And then there was you. Sasuke didn't like the fact that I chose you instead."

Relief washed over him, even though he knew he should be more worried about the fact the bastard got away than Sakura's choice of lover.

"I swear to god Sakura I will track that bastard down and make him pay for this. I-"

"I know you will," Sakura said. Somewhere in the back of her mind she desperately wanted to protest; to keep Kakashi safe and away from the psychotic drug-lord, but she knew Kakashi too well, knew that there was more at stake than just her or Kakashi, there was too much to lose by leaving Uchiha Sasuke free.

"But," Kakashi said lazily, "Marry me first?"

Pride blossomed in Sakura as she managed not to squeal, and instead smiled brightly at him.

"Is that a yes?"

Sakura kissed his knuckles again, "People will say that you're manipulating young impressionable cadets for your own sick purposes."

"And they'll also say that you're sleeping your way to the top."

"I'm not at the top though."

"You will be... eventually.

Sakura giggled.

"Eventually?"

"Well I want to manipulate you as much as possible before I let you get to the top."

Sakura would have laughed, but Kakashi kissed her soundless, breathless and mindless.

Not that she, you know, minded.

**Review please! ~lovelydear**

**THREE PROMPTS LEFT!**


	29. GenderBender Flipflop extravaganza!

Prompt: flip-Flop Genderbender for the Kitsunegirls!

"Something wrong Kaede?"

Hatake Kaede the teenaged jonin huffed and looked away from her old sensei.

"No," she replied sulkily. Haruno Sachio's smile reversed.

"You sure? Anything you want to talk about?"

The White Fang's daughter grit her teeth. "_No." _She ground out, and continued to wash her cooking supplies, Sachio let his frown deepened and he closed in on Kaede kneeling next to her.

"Hey, look don't worry about that back there everyone is bound to slip up once in awhile-"

"I'm not angry that the bastard got away."

"Well um...if this is a girl thing I'm sure Satomi or Naruko would-"That

"I am not talking to the Uchiha bitch or that blond bimbo."

"Hey that's not very nice." Sachio said mildly his pink brows arching. Kaede always found the man's pink hair ridiculous. Why wouldn't he just dye it?

Trying very hard to focus on the creek, Kaede attempted to ignore Sachio. It almost worked and then a scent of masculinity wafted towards her. Cedar, sweat, and rain all mixed together lightly, not over powering but not easily forgotten, was the most tempting smell Kaede could think of. And it was always on her sensei.

It was his soap, she was sure of it, and knowing him he probably used that soap on his stupid pink hair too. She could just imagine him, throwing his equipment on the floor of his shitty apartment, undressing before he even reached the bathroom and then stepping into the shower with a yawn. His frame, well muscles but not bulgy would stretch as he scrubbed himself down; the tempting trail os wet pink leading to hi-

Kaede clutched at the pot,having nearly dropped it in the river.

"maybe I'm not very nice," She retorted feeling righteous and ridiculous at the same time.

To her continuos irritation Sachio just smile that stupid nice guy smile, and reached to pat her heat. "I don't believe that," he said, "I know my Kaede is a sweet girl,"

There he went again calling her his Kaede, she hated that. It was like he ws taunting her, like he knew that he would always be separated from her by protocol, and his own boyish stupidity.

ll she could think about was the enemy ninja, telling here that she was still such a sweet little thing. That she was hardly a woman, and that made her think of Anko pressing herself against Sachio with a throaty moan as though to prove something. As though to show Kaede that Sachio would never do those disgusting beautiful things with _her_.

"Kaede," Sachio said lowly, his fingers reaching and brushing against her arm. Suddenly her medic jonin, former sensei yelped in surprise.

Kaede was on top of him pressing her hips into his.

"Kaede!"

"What's a matter sensei? Isn't this what every teacher wants? A chance to fuck their pretty students?" She asked, sneering into Sachio's surprised eyes.

The twenty nine year-old shifted lightly, sending tingles up her spine.

"Kaede dont...you don't know where this will lead."He, growled.

'I know exactly where this will lead. Didn't Obito tell you how we fucked like animals, after my examine? Didn't you know about the pedophiles behind the seduction missions?"

There was a dark twisting feeling that grew in her stomach. It was ecstasy, it was the exhilaration at having Sachio Haruno- the Great Sachio Haruno squirming underneath her. She laughed at her former sensei's unreadable expression; the childlike scrutiny that filled his clear eyes.

"Don't worry sensei, I won't force myself on you." Kaede stood up, her legs quivering imperceptibly from arousal.

"I wish I could say the same."

Black orbs widen as she fell, ans lost herself in a stuggle for dominance. Sachio was on top this time; his pink hair was mussed and his eyes dark.

He was staring at his former student in a sick adoration, his hands clenched in fists at his side as he straddled her hips. Kaede tried to move.

"Sensei!" she couldn't move; he had cut out control of her muscles.

He didn't listed to her strangles call though, his hands were busy ghosting over her neck. He lifted her up softly, and embraced her, and Kaede shuddered. His large, long fingered hands were in all the right places, gripping just right, and teasing her skin with there roughness.

"Kaede-chan," he sighed, breathing in her scent. It wasn't pretty or floral, just clean, and soft, and he reveled in it. He could feel her shake under his hands. He pulled back and pressed his lips to hers.

She moaned.

She had always imagined him to be just like this. Perfect and chaste, and agonizingly slow.

It was perfect, they were perfect, and they'd be damned if they let anyone tell them other wise.

**I really like this one...maybe I'll do some follow ups?**

**Review please.**


	30. Childrearing

** Disclaimed **

Kakashi's favorite part of child rearing was the lullabies.

He loved to sing his children to sleep, rocking them slowly in his arms even as the rest of the world fell to shit. It was his solstice. If he couldn't protect them from the ugliness of the world, of himself, and Sakura then the least he couls do was sing their troubles away in his grave baritone voice.

Sakura's favorite part of child rearing was the knowledge that no matter what she had the infinite love of her family. She enjoyed knowing that the love between her and Kakashi had taken physical form in each and everyone of her children. It was the way they had Kakahsi's eyes and her smile.

It was the best pleasure of life.


	31. First Kiss

Contrary to popular belief, it was not Kakashi who stole Sakura's virtue, but rather Sakura who stole her sensei's first kiss.

It was not as though Kakashi was inexperienced, oh he was very very experienced in the matters of rutting, but the deep passionate kisses often written in Icha Icha had always eluded him. For him it wasn't just the revealing of his masked face, it was simply a matte of disgust. The thought of saliva swapping was hair raising for the copy nin, though oddly he had not problem sticking his tongue in other places, not to be politely mentioned.

But with Sakura it was different, everything was different when she was around.

Against other beliefs Sakura was not nearly as seductive as people thought she could be. Perhaps on missions she was different, but the day she kissed him lips to lips, she hadn't sauntered up to him with sly words and wandering hands. She didn't bat her lashed and smile coyly, she just tucked her hair behind her ear and collapsed in a field while on a mission with him. It wasn't dramatic nor worry some, it was just Sakura being lazy.

"Mah Sakura-chan, we have to get going." Kakashi murmured standing over here, there was a new laceration under her eye, blood on her chin, and under her nose. All of his was from some half assed bandits, that attack their camp last night with bombs. And Kakashi would repeat that to anyone who asked, because Sakura was to good to fall to those damn rouges.

"Mmmm," She murmured in response.

Kakashi nudged her with his foot.

She batted him away. "Join me." she offered more than asked.

So he did. His head laid next to hers and his feet in the opposite direction. "Ready now?" Kakashi asked aftre a time.

"No. Can I see your face?"

Kakashi gave a sigh, "why?" he asked deadpanned.

"Because.." Sakura hesitated. "If I told you I loved you would you believe me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Why would you love me?"

Sakura shrugged. "Because you wear a mask."

"That is the most twisted logic I've ever heard."

"Does that mean I can see your face now?"

"What would you do if you did?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "I would probably kiss you." Ah there it was the thing that Kakashi ha been avoiding his whole life.

'What if I have fish lips?"

"I think i can deal with that.'

"What about beaver teeth?" There was a tiny desperate not in Kakashi's voice, because it was unavoidable. How could he not kiss Sakura without making her think that he found her repulsive? Because he found her to be quite the opposite, even his body thought so.

"What if I told you i've never been kissed before?'

".. That's cute sensei."

there was a rustling of the grass and Kakshi found himself staring into Sakura's pale face.

He cleared his throat but Sakura's hands were already descending, carefully rolling back the fabric of his mask. He was not, drop dead gorgeous, handsome yes, but not the sex-faced man many believed him to be. He was simply a wan, with thing lips a long nose, and stubble on his sunken cheeks. Sakura was grateful for that.

Their first kiss was not a deep meaningful kiss of the ultimate, most savory love. It was and awkward mashing of the teeth and lips, solid, and simply there. Where Kakashi was tentative Sakura was considerate, all gentle kisses and trailing thumbs and Kakashi's hand slipped to cradle Sakura's head.

It wasn't like Icha Icha, it was real, and that made it all the better.

**Review please.**


	32. Disappointed

**Here Take it!**

****The first time Sakura gave birth it was to a little girl whom, surprisingly was named by Kakashi (not that Sakura minded, his choice was much better than hers or her mother's). Little Chitose had however been as impatient as her pseudo-grandmother Tsunade on a good day and had forced her way into the world a full two-months early, though admitdly Sakura's small frame could hardly handle anymore growth of the fat baby.

Holding the tiny mass of squealing flesh Sakura wrinkled her nose slightly, trying not to remind the ache between her legs that Chitose had indeed emerged from there.

Her mother, Satomi stood beside her smiling brightly as she balanced her own toddle son on her hip. "Isn't it amazing Sakura?'

The pink haired kunoichi twisted her mouth in contemplation.

Kakashi leaned forward to inspect his little heiress. "She'd not as cute as I pictured her to be."

Satomi glared making a scandalized noise as Sakura's step father stepped towards the white fang's son. War nearly broke out before Sakura had the chance to agree with Kakashi.

Satomi blanched, "sakura,' she began uneasily, "if this is that depression thing-"

Sakura shook her head, "I'm not depressed...just a little disappointed I honestly lead to believe that it- she would be cuter. Damn baby books." She muttered rocking the baby as she began to whimper.

Sakura's pink haired father, Ren, laughed. "It gets better after they grow on you."

"Ren!" Satomi screeched scandalized leaving Sakura and Kakashi to stare at their lumpy new addition.

**Review please!**

**~Lovelydear**


	33. Alcohol

** Disclaimed **

The first time they go drinking together it is completely unintentional. Kakashi is invited to a local pub, by Genma who claimed that Gai was buying drinks in celebration of his last misssion.

Kakashi goes because he really needs that drink, and it was free. Free things, are Kakashi's favorite things after all.

To his surprise however, not only is Gai buying drinks but he was boasting the abilities of his subordinate, who is not his student. It is Kakashi's student Sakura, and immediately the jonin feels a deep throbbing guilt. He wonders how long it's been since he even checked on her. Last he heard she was apprenticing under Tsunade. He has not heard yet that she is now chunin, but he does notice the thick green flak-jacket. He goes and congratulates her, only to be met with a curious, calculating green gaze, and a slow sip of the beer she's holding (among ninja, Chunin, is the standard drinking requirement). She nods at him and returns to her beer, smiling lightly as Gai gripps her shoulder with a shake. over the next few hours Gai repeats and repeats his mission, and how Sakura very much saved the, all.

It wasn't a life or death situation, but it had been dangerous. Kakashi grows increasingly more surprised to hear that not only did Sakura demolish half of the enemy base, she also wove several genjutsu to hide their trail, and healed most of the serious wounds. He contemplates this and wonders just what the hell Tsunade is teaching her. Then he feels guilty again, because who is he to feel protective over a girl he abandoned?

The night rolls on and Sakura's beer bottles pile up, by now Gai is puss drunk and begs her not to leave, she just smiles, and Kakashi notices the way Genma's eyes follow the girl. He also notices how the special Jonin's smile turns predatory as he slips out of the bar. Kakashi follows, and is once again surprised.

Sakura is by no means sober but she's not drunk enough to accept Genma's advances (age of consent is also Chunin, and at this point Kakashi hates that. Age of consent, Kakashi thinks should be held off until certain pink haired girls are at least thirty). She just looks at the senbon obsessed ninja and says:

"Better luck next time," before sauntering off.

As she disappears Kakashi strides upto Genma and does not hesitated in punching the man in tthe stomach. He curses and buckles and Kakashi is once agian off to be Sakura's secret vigilante.

"Kakashi-sensei? Are you following me?"

Kakashi pauses asn catches upto the girl. "No." he says. She looks at him skeptically.

"I just wanted to know if I could treat you to dinner, or maybe another beer." Kakashi curses because that sounds ridiculously like a pitiful attempt at a date or something. The last thing he wants Sakura to think is that he is that kind of pervert. But it's too late, ans Sakura's pink brows at rising higher and higher.

"Why?"

Kakashi shrugs, "I guess it just long over due that I treat you to something." He says, asn then offers her congradulations to her over the mission this time.

She accepts his offer, but snorts at the congratulations. "It honestly was not that big of a deal."

Kakashi keeps his gaze forward, and tells her that he's still impressedand asks her if she needs a sparring partner.

Kakashi does not need to look at her to feel the hope and happiness she's radiating.

**Ok so the way I see it. Genin technically makes you an "Adult" but you don't receive most of your privileges until you're chunin, or if you're a really old genin. Jonin is however when you get to vote, and stuff.**

**- I also believe it'd be prudent for a few shinobi aimed restraints to exist, that run from like eight or nine at nigh untill dawn the next day, because I see Shinobi returning late at these hours and I doubt they'd want to cook for themselves or sleep on an empty stomach. **


	34. Knights and Armor

** Disclaimed **

The footfalls that echoed through the corridors held a certain aura about them that silenced and agitated any passersby, the knight however took little note of the leers and near-glare he received and kept his chin thrust upward.

The doors to the throne room opened, and he stepped through gingerly. His armor was half charred and splattered with the remnants of his last mission. As the knight drew nearer to the king his heart sped eagerly; he knelt and waited for the King to speak.

"You've returned."

"Yes your majesty." The King smiled.

"You should take off that armor," The knight smiled here, and allowed his green eyes to flicker up towards the king's face before standing, tugging gently at the ties of his armor. The shin protectors fell first followed by arm guards, a throat guard and a helmet. The knight now appeared to have withered into a scrawny scraggly half-child, with the visible beginning of womanhood.

The knight closed her eyes and breathed deeply, her hand reaching for that of her king.

"Sakura," The King whispered, jerking her into his embrace. The chain-mail against his silk was oddly welcoming and her strong arms wrapped around his middle.

"Kakashi."

"I heard bad news and fear that perhaps-"

"This would was my last mission?"

Arms tightened around her in response.

"I swore a vow to always serve my Lord King, and I have ever since I met the over-grown prince-ling."

The King's smile widened as he led her away into the balcony. Kakashi shifted himself and his silks to protect her form the cold.

"That may be so but I fear for you, as your youth is waning."

Sakura let out a booming laugh, covering her mouth she continued to giggle as she said, "should those not be my words?"

Kakashi grunted his perfect dark eyes hitting hers. "By your presence I will assume that the riots are supressed an therefore your work is finished. I thank you my lady-knight, and offer you shelter in my palace."

He turned and strode back into his through room leaving a shocked young woman, to stumble after him. "You can't be serious-"

"I am-"

"But Kakashi-"

"That is the end of this."

Silence invaded the two and Sakura sighed. "If it please my King then I shall leave mine sword." She murmured sadly, though a mischievous coquettish look fluttered through her gaze.

"I suppose now it is time for my retirement. I thank you my king for your kind offering of shelter but surely my place is in the country-side."

Kakashi twitched, ans Sakura continued on dramatically.

"I shall find a suitable husband and make it my new priority to set about bearing him ten fine sons-"

"You will do no such thing! You shalt remain here and continue protecting me as my wife and queen and you will bear me ten fine, beautiful, and strong daughters." Kakashi reached for her and Sakura moved back horrified.

"My lord-king, I am a simple country girl, I could never live in matrimony to a magnificent king such as yourself nor could I take the title of Queen."

As though to prove her point Sakura lowered her head and batted her lashes innocently.

"You shall remain here, and we shall have ten beautiful daughters-"

"My lord-King please ask my not to forsake my honor, as I could never allow yourself to do so." Sakura pleaded her lips twitching traitorously.

"You are just trying to be difficult."

"My liege I would never!"

"Hmph." Kakashi grunted as she twisted away dancing into the corridor. He followed smiling.


	35. Doppelganger

**Don't own a thing.**

Unbeknownst to Kakashi, Sakura too had a near death experience in which she met a famed, long-since dead, shinobi as well as the father of her husband.

It started with an ambush, while Sakura was in Suna, trying to teach several young medics how to work the various straggly herbs and create usable poisons and their antidotes.

It ended with a flashy of lightning like explosions, and consequentially the collapsing of the building. Sakura woken soon after surrounded by white fog. And Sakura stands the white fog shifting thickly around her ankles, unfurling like white fire. her first few steps are ungraceful and wobbly as she stumbles about, shivering though there's no cold, no anything.

"Kakashi?" A man calls, and though Sakura has never heard the voice before she immediately knows who it belongs to.

"Sakumo-san?"She calls back, a wave of whiteness crossing into her, enveloping her as she struggles to feel her way around. Sakura stumbles falling directly into a solid warmth. The hands that grip her arms are large familiar and unwelcoming.

"You're not Kakashi. Who are you?" Sakura looks up into dark eyes, ans a face that is not her husband. She shivers again.

"Sakura, Hatake Sakura, formerly Haruno Sakura."

Sakumo's gaze shifts uncertainly.

"I'm married to Kakashi." She offers, and Sakumo brightens considerably.

"Kakashi got himself a woman eh? And a pretty one at that!" Sakura blushes and notes that both the Sakumo's (Kakashi's father,and her son) have a kind charismatic and easygoing nature.

Sakumo (SR.) directs her to a seat, as a fire begins to blaze.

They talk for hours, or so it seems, and then Sakura wakes.

"Sakumo-san..." her voice drags groggily.

"Okaa-san?" Her son Sakumo reaches and holds her hand carefully cradling her bruised fingers in his small hands. "Okaa-san, I was worried, so were Tou-san, and onee-chan."

Sakura gives a dry swallow. "You shouldn't have, your Ojii-sama took goo care of me." She murmurs, as Kakashi and Chitose slip silently to her side.

**~lovelydear**


	36. Selfishness

**Disclaimed.**

It was just nearing midnight when Kaede stumbled into the dark apartment, and Sachio was still awake. He stared at the bedroom door as it creaked open, and watched Kaede undress sloppily and stagger into his bed. She reeked of alcohol, salt-water and cheap soap; silently he reached out and brushed away her tears.

"Sachio," She whimpered both mournfully and pathetically. "I can't do this anymore."

His fingers traced her swollen bruised cheeks, feeling the new little cuts and scrapes and bruises. "You're drunk." He said solemnly.

More tears spilt and hit his fingers. She sniffed. "Nu-uh."

Sachio pulled her close, pressing his ugly worn body against hers. "You're crying. You never cry." He murmured leaning in to kiss away her tears.

"Jus' 'cu I don't doesn't mean I can't." She slurred, "Mama says she doesn't want me to be with you,"

"Why?"

"She an' Papa don't think this is right. Is it wrong? Is it bad that I'm with you?"

"I dunno, but sometimes you have to fight for what really matters to you."

"I'm tired of fighting. I don' wanna do it anymore." The Hatake heiress whispered her tears drying fretfully as she curled against Sachio.

"I know." Sachio replied stoking her hair. Across the room, a picture of Naruko smiled at him maliciously. "But we deserve to be happy too right? We deserve the chance to be selfish too right?"

He got no reply, so Sachio just pulled Kaede closer and tried to memorize the feeling of her warmth, and her feathery breathing.


	37. Acceptance

Haruno, Satomi stared at her daughter as she slipped into the living room, quietly greeting her favorite uncles with gentle smiles and conservative laughs. Satomi's gaze shifted at the too tall, lanky man who slipped next to her daughter, like a reflection countering every one of her movements with one of his own.

Satomi put the cup down and pursed her lips because that man was entirely to out of place here in the Haruno family. He was the reflection of everything Satomi hated, from the aloof personality, to the carless appearance. Sakura knew better, she should have never brought him here.

On the other side of the room Sakura laughed and quickly cut it off though she could not stop her shoulders from shaking. The man- the shinobi- was bent over whispering something in her ear, and Sakura was grinning, and not even bothering to hide her teeth behind a hand.

Satomi hated that. She hated the man, and was glad that she had, had the common sense to put the cup down earlier, if she hadn't she would have dropped it by now, or shattered it in her grip, either way a scene would be made, and Satomi hated to make a scene, though at this moment she desperately wanted to.

Satomi grit her teeth and tried not to imagine what that beast was whispering in her daughter's ear. Some sick sexual innuendo probably, something seductive to get her daughter into his bed _again._

Satomi felt sick. She closed her eyes and tried not to imagine that man, that sick man, stealing her daughter in the dead of night, teaching the arts of a _Kunoichi, _to her child, to her perfect little baby.

Satomi glanced at the clock.

It was time to serve the food, reluctantly Satomi made the dinner announcement and people drained from the other rooms into the dining room.

Satomi tried not to frown when that man, slipped into the spot where Sakura's handsome young cousin Kazu should have been. Dinner began, and Satomi marveled at the lack of tension that filled the room, _didn't anyone else think this was wrong? _

It was however, Satomi's own mother Suzume, who addressed an issue of concern.

"Sakura, why do you bother with all this ninja business? It's unbecoming of a lady." The old woman barked, and several other clan members nodded in agreement. _Finally _Satomi thought.

Sakura place her chopsticks neatly down on her plate-_at least there's that,_ Satomi thought- and looked at her grandmother with a clear expression. _Blank, cold killers, statues,_ Satomi shuddered.

"Because I have and a knack for killing things I suppose."

The man at her daughter's side coughed, and Satomi sent him a dispassionate glance. The other clan members began to whisper.

The old woman grunted. "You cheeky brat, I should never have arranged that marriage between your parents, the world could do without an ungrateful, disrespectful, little whore like you."

Satomi froze.

But the man, at her daughter's side did not, he stood immediately disrupting the table as he stood abruptly, his lanky form seemed to fill the room with an unpleasant aurora. Sakura stood, and grasped his arm.

"Kakashi, let's just go please?" The man sent her a look, and she tilted her head. His hair dropped, and Sakura's lashes fluttered. He nodded, and Satomi realized that the odd ninja pair had an entire conversation right then and there without saying a word. She sat back.

She had never been able to do that with her husband.

Her mother and father had never been able to do that.

Satomi watched them leave, and turned her gaze to her mother. The table had fallen silent.

Satomi swallowed. "What's smarter than a talking bird?"

No one answered.

"A spelling bee."

Her nephews, 7, 8, and 10 respectively bursts into fits of laughter. Suzume sent her a dirty look and the tension slowly began to dissipate. Satomi glanced at the empty seats, her daughter and the man- Hatake Kakashi- had abandoned.

She felt light. She lowered her gaze, _Tomorrow, _ she thought _I'll send them a bouquet for their dinner table. _

And then for the first time in many many years Satomi laughed without covering her mirth with a hand.


	38. Bedmates

**Don't own a thing.**

Bedmates.

Sakura curled and stretched against Kakashi's firm, empty mattress, and sighed.

"Having trouble sleeping?"

Sakura jolted at the sound of that rough familiar voice. She sat up.

"Pervert what are you doing watching me?"

Kakashi leaned against the wall. "You're in my bed I think that gives me a certain amount of liberty with what I do to you."

Sakura shuddered and flushed. Kakashi took a few wobbly steps toward her until he was towering over the bed.

"You're drunk." she said, feeling her hot breath fan over her shoulders.

Kakashi shook his head. "Not drunk. slightly inebriated but not drunk." Then he leaned over took her face into his large, warm hands and kissed her.

"You're drunk." she repeated panting as he broke the kiss. "You'll hate me for this tomorrow." She muttered as his hands found themselves under her shirt.

_Imagine that_ she thought, _I'm the one taking advantage of him._

"Stop thinking." Kakashi growled, and bit her neck. She moaned but complied focusing on getting him out of all those clothes.

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke, naked warm, and extremely comfortable.<p>

"Sakura." Kakashi, whispered against her skin. Sakura shuddered and curled against him.

"Sakura." Kakashi said loudly more urgently withdrawing his arms from around her.

"Kakashi." she responded, pulling the sheets against her chest.

He paused. "You weren't drunk too, were you." His voice fell flat, and Sakura avoided meeting his gaze.

"Sakura did you... I mean did you take advantage of me?"

"I'm so sorry kakashi, I just, I mean you were here and...I'm sorry" she whispered.

Kakashi sat up, taking the covers with him and paused. "I'm not angry, I just thought that... if this ever transpired... I would be able to remember it I suppose. Not that I was planing or hoping that it would. And not that i didn't want it to- I just-" Sakura sat up. Kakashi was covering his lover face with his hand, but Sakura could see a faint pink blooming there.

Swallowing back any hesitation, Sakura pulled his hamd away and kissed him.

"Well we could always make more memories."

Kakashi's breathing was rough, but he didn't take the time to verbally answer her and soon they were just as entangled as the night before.

* * *

><p>Kakashi watched Sakura as she nestled into his sheets using his arm as a pillow.<p>

She gave a happy sated sigh, and adjusted her legs against the dull throbbing that remained between them.

"I don't think I'll ever walk without a limp again." She muttered though she was not particularly bothered by that fact.

Kakashi shrugged and smirked. "Consider that retibution for when you took advantage of me."

Sakura blushed, as Kakashi took a moment to push some hair behind her ear.

"I hope you realize that now we're official bedmates."

"I don't mind, but don't blame me when you lose sleep."

She snorted. " I think we both know that I'm the irresistible one here."

kakashi met her green eyes with a lusty gaze. "That you are." he mumbled against her lips.

Sakura gave another sigh. "I don't think the sleeping part is going to be the real issue," she said yawning. "I think it's going to be the actual getting out of bed that's really gonna do us in."

Kakashi just chucked.

**~lovelydear**


	39. Alignment

**Nothing is mine. Review please Thanks to Prescripto13 for the prompt and sorry it took so long.  
><strong>

Sakura knelt next to Karin, and held the other girl's broken arm as she paused to look for Kakashi.

"He and Sasuke are probably beating the shit out of one another." Karin offered casually stifling a grunt as Sakura forcefully set her arm.

"So...how long have you and the old man been fucking around?"

Sakura looked up sharply, tightening her grip on Karin's arm. "How did you know?"

Karin snorted and looked away.

Sakura twisted Karin's arm the _other_ way.

"How did you know?" Sakura demanded.

"I'm a chakra sensor." Karin gasped out. "I can tell when people's chakra systems align."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that..." Karin paused and looked at Sakura. "Wait you mean you don't know?" Karin began to smirk; Sakura twisted her arm more.

"What does that mean?"

"The only time people's chakra align is because of trauma, or extensive training to make it so, but usually it happens during pregnancy or after the birth of their child."

Sakura's grip loosened on Karin's arm and she met the red head's gaze slowly.


	40. Obnoxious

**I should be asleep. Don't own a thing. **

The birds had begun to chirp and the sun was dawning and somewhere an obnoxiously accomplished cheerful shinobi was arriving home from a long dangerous mission.

"Hello house." The shinobi greeted cheerfully entering the house.

"Hello indoor plumbing, hello favorite lamp, Hello Mr. Ukki," The shinobi continued.

The shinobi's heavy footsteps rang out through the house alerting several groggy dogs. "Hello Pakkun, Pakkun's puppies, and Mrs. Pakkun."

The ageing pug yawn his displeasure as several tiny puppies began yapping and mewling much to early in the morning. The shinobi grinned and went up the stairs.

Upon arriving at the top of the stairs the shinobi made and immediate right into the master bedroom, "Hello bed," the jonin said with a fond smile and a cordial nod.

Then the ninja proceeded to disrobe, letting the jonin vest fall with a heavy thud, and yanking off a much to tight shirt, the shinobi took a seat on the edge of the bed to remove much to heavy boots.

...And was shortly enveloped by a much to tired embrace, where much to large hand pulled the shinobi to a much to naked chest.

Smiling Sakura looked up to see a drowsy, handsome Kakashi holding her tightly against his very appealing chest in his very appealing bed.

"Hello wife," Kakashi said dreamily, smiling back at her.

"Hello husband." Sakura replied kicking off her much to heavy boots, and shimming out of her much-to-there-pants, to get some much-to-hot-former-sensei-older-man action.


	41. Starships

**Disclaimed... I really don't know what to say about this one...**

"What's the damage luitenant?"

Sakura lifted her eyes to meet the gaze of her commanding officer. "The ship won't fly sir, we're stranded."

"What can be done?"

"Nothing short of calling for help, sir, there's nothing we'll be able to do salvage the ship."

Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, then he peak one lazy eye over to Sakura. She had bent herself over the smoking hazardous ruins of their space craft.

Despite the situation he began to smile.

"How long due you think it'll take to get the transmission through?"

Sakura shook her head, "At least three days, and another two days of travel before they reach us."

"So we'll be here alone for approximately five days?"

She nodded. "The ship won't fly, and the engine's shot, but once I manage to cut the power and re-route to the back-up generator we should be able to use the bulk of it for shelter, and it would seem that if we ration out the remaining foodstuffs to about two meals a day for each of us, we can survive, a little less than comfortably but overall we won't be dying."

"Yes and at least we'll be in good company."

Sakura shot him a dubiously look, shook her head and got back to work.

Kakashi hummed stuffing his hands into the pockets of his regulation-six Konoha-Galactic uniform.

"Sakura?" He asked smoothly taking three even strides to get behind her.

"What?" She asked with a grunt as she jerked open the engine compartment. She stood and turned quickly to look at Kakashi directly. She nearly toppled over when she found him looming over her.

Kakashi caught her.

"What are we going to do for fun?"

"F-fun?" She stuttered softly.

His eyes fell on her mouth.

"What do you mean 'fun'?" Sakura laughed nervously. "Seriously Commander-"

" 'What do I mean fun'?" Kakashi repeated. "Well I guess I'll just have to show you."

As he dove forward to smash his mouth against hers Sakura grew increasingly aware of the fact that this was breaking at least a dozen rules.

Kakashi's hand found the zipper to her uniform and Sakura began to worry about something much different.


	42. Cute

**Disclaimed. I'LL BE 17 IN TWO DAYS. Wow...I'll be a high-school senior too, just thought you'd like to know.**

"Promise me you'll stay forever."

Sakura raised her brow attempting to smooth her smile over, but failing. "Oh don't be so dramatic love," She huffed.

She was answered with a flailing hand and a groan. "Fine, go then see if I care."

"Now now, don't be so childish. I'm going to go get some rice-porridge for you so sit tight."

"Oh good I'll be dead when you get back."

Sakura held her breath as she left the room and fled to the kitchen, where she proceeded to burst into giggles.

"I'm fairly certain our son would throw a fit if he saw you laughing at him."

Sakura turned still grinning to her husband. "I can't help it Kakashi he's so adorable when he's all clingy and melodramatic, normally Yoshi-kun is so stiff lipped and stoic, just like Sasuke, even more so in some instances." Sakura scooped some rice-porridge into a green bowl, and fished a spoon out of a drawer. "It's just too cute."

Kakashi gave her a dull look. "I remember when you used to think I was cute." He said mournfully.

Sakura gave him a look, "I've never thought you were cute."

Kakashi snorted, "Yea, and that's exactly why we have seven brats running around here."

Sakura pinked and stuck her tongue out then went back to Sasuke's second-born. "Here we are Yoshi-kun." She chirped happily.

The young, former Uchiha (now a Hatake) with his Uncle's face rolled over groaned and flung his arms out wildly and dramatically. "I'm going to die."

"Hush love and eat some of this, it'll make you feel better." Sakura cooed holding the dish and it's spoon carefully near him. "And don't make me forced feed you again."

Grumbling he ate little by little, and soon turned away. Sakura sighed with the near-full, cooling plate and went to fetch a glass of water.

"Thank you." Hideyoshi said softly and Sakura stopped put the plate down and pulled him half-out of his bead so that he could lay against her.

"This is what mommies do, yoshi-kun." she said softly smoothing his hair. When he fell into a fretful sleep Sakura tucked him in, and yawned fully prepared to take a long nap herself.

Upstairs Kakashi was waiting to tuck _her_ in. She climbed into bed, and Kakashi followed.

"Promise me you'll stay forever?"

Kakashi smiled, the laugh-lines around his mouth and crinkles next to his eye becoming more and more pronounced, "Haven't left yet have I?"

Sakura swatted at him with a grumbled and then nestled closer as he wrapped his arms around her.


	43. Weirdo

** Don't own a thing. And this is For UNCPanda, because yeah daddy-Kakashi is one cute mofo. One day until I'm 17!**

"You're my special little bundle of fun, and giggles, and you're the most perfect little thing ever. I'll always be here for you my little prince."

Chitose stepped back from the open door frame and made a perturbed face, looking at her mother oddly. "Is Otou-chan always this weird?"

Sakura laughed and led her daughter to her own bedroom, tucking her in for the night. "You Otou-chan loves you guys very much."

"Too much." Chitose grumbled, still slightly weirded out by the spectacle she had seen before.

Sakura smiled and dove in cuddling her daughter tight as the girl wiggled kicked and gasped for breath.

"No one can ever love you too much Chi-chi, especially not your parents, now goodnight my little lightning-bug."

Chitose grumbled and rolled over as Sakura left the room.

"Your daughter is suitably scarred for life." She called as Kakashi left baby Sakumo's room.

"And Mo-mo-chan is asleep."

"So," Sakura began slyly, "movie night?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Fast and furious?"

"3," Sakura added putting a popcorn bag in the microwave.


	44. Starships II

**Disclaimed.**

"And now, it is my pleasure to introduce our new Captain, Haruno Sakura!" Tsunade the Empress of Konoha Galatic-Federation as well as the planets it resided over.

Sakura smoothed her smile over and moved over the stage her chin high, but expression humble as she bowed to Tsunade.

There was cheering as Tsunade handed her the keys to her own space-cruiser, and introduced her to her new subordinates.

Several of her teachers and commanding officers offered kind statements and heartfelt speeches to her, but Special-training Commander Anko's was perhaps the most memorable: "Finally sugar-tits over here joins the ranks of the greatest Space-organization ever. And it only took you two years longer than expected."

Sakura gave _her_ an especially dirty look as she exited the stage.

"Hey there Captain sugar-tits great to se you finally catch up," Kakashi teased as she approached him.

She smacked him. "It's your fault that it took me so long." She complained.

"Nuh-uh," He pouted, she glared.

A small fist smacked Kakashi in his good eye. "Mama," their fifteen month old baby supplied hopefully.

Sakura grinned, "that's my girl."

Kakashi slumped as he passed her the baby, and complained about domestic abuse and Amazonian-society.


	45. How?

**Nothing is mine. Review please.**

"I love you," Kakashi said seriously.

He paused sighed and tired again. "I love you," He said again with a casual laugh.

"I love you." Shy smile.

"I love you," Flirty grin.

"I looovve you." Sultry look

"Goddamit, Sakura, how the hell am I supposed to tell you that I'm mad for you?" Kakashi huffed and fell on to his bed. "Oh Sakura, I'm so mad for you, I love the shape of your ass in those tight black shorts and every time I see you smile I have to visit the hospital because my heart just stops." Kakashi laughed self deprecatingly. "For fuck's Sake I sound like a genin fanboy."

"Flowers might help."

Pakkun hopped onto the bed and settled next to Kakashi. "I hear human females like flowers."

"And after that what do I say? 'Please go out with me?' I'll look ridiculous." Kakashi sighed.

"Maybe ask her if she would like to raise a litter of pups with you That's how I got my Mimi."

"...It doesn't work like that for humans."

Pakkun shrugged, "Well you better think of something quick, she's right outside your door."

Kakashi jumped up as a knock sounded at his door, and flung it open to find Sakura standing there.

"What?" He snapped.

Sakura blinked and frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"No what do you want?" He asked brusquely.

"There's no need to be a jack ass Kakashi." Sakura sighed. "I knew coming here would end badly."

Kakashi felt his heart drop as Sakura turned away.

"No." Sakura said suddenly turning back to him. "I've spent _weeks_ trying to work up the courage to tell you something important."

Sakura took a deep breath, "I'm absolutely bonkers for you Kakashi. I love you, and I think you have a great ass,"

Kakashi gaped at her unable to speak... so he did the next best thing and jumped her.

* * *

><p>Sakura licked her lips in satisfaction and Kakashi smiled.<p>

"Enjoyed that did you?" He asked.

"Kiss my ass, you smug bastard." Sakura said, brushing her lips over a well-toned pectoral.

"Gladly."

Sakura snorted dragging her fingertips over his abs.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Four fifty-two. Why?"

"I wanted to know how many hours we had to keep ravishing each other."

"Oh? And how many is that?"

"Fourty-six, until I have to go back to the hospital. Tsunade's pulled you from the mission roster too."

Kakashi's smile widened as Sakura slipped on top of him.

"Sounds... enticing."

"Think you can handle it?"

Kakashi answered her with another kiss.


	46. If

**Disclaimed**

It's late at night, and Kakashi is laying on his back staring at his white washed ceiling. Sakura is curled up next to him, her warm breath dusting across his cheek with every exhale. He already knows the lay out of his -newly shared- room but goes over it anyway, because there's not much to do at this hour, not without waking up Sakura.

The bed lays dead center in the room on Sakura's side there is a little nightstand with a lamp, his is empty but across from his is his bookshelf, and the open window. On the wall by the door is a collection of pictures and newspapers that are surprisingly mostly his, and the closet which is now brimming with two sets of Jonin clothes though only one fits him, and a few varying red articles stand out. Three pairs of smaller feminine boots overcrowd his two standard issue sandals, and the bathroom across from Sakura now houses a back of girly-whatsits, feminine products, and hair stuff that he has absolutely not a clue about.

For him nothing has changed, same old apartment, same old self but he wonders what has changed for Sakura. A lot he assumes, after all it's not even been a year since her parents outed her and three months since she's past her jonin exam. Two weeks since she's moved in with him.

It's still odd, he thinks to himself, to come home and not have dust covering everything, or to open the door to the aroma of fresh eggplant soup, or even to sleep every night with a smaller, stronger body pressed into his own smooth skin responsive and warm beneath his calloused palms.

He likes it. For a man who avoids company like it's a plague he likes, how her small narrow hips press into his own, and how his beds always warmer now, and how there's someone waiting for him, after a visit to the KIA monument.

Sakura nestles a little closer in her sleep ans Kakashi lets his finger tips wander over her shoulder.

He wonders what it would be like if that person multiplied, so that there were more little smiles for him to return and more mouths to feed, and more pink to appear sporadically across his living space.

He breathes deeply as his fingers catch over a raw raised scar on her right shoulder-blade.

He catches his thoughts before they scatter, folding them away for another sleepless night, or a future conversation maybe, when Sakura isn't seventeen, and the timing is better and when he is sure that she is here because she loves him, and not because she needs someone to cling to.

_Honestly he'll take either because he's that old and lonely but he won't bring children into the latter._

And when she does stay, and two weeks becomes a perpetual two weeks, forever happening, and her fingers interlock permanently with his, he'll catch her smile a little longingly as academy students scurry past them and kiss her senseless.

"I want you pregnant," He'll murmur against her spine, and she'll turn and smack him senseless with her fists of feminine glory, and he'll laugh two months later when her blood work comes back and she makes him set up a crib.

He pauses to think for a moment, that their apartment is small and they'll have to find a new place for it-her, he decides, her, a little girl.

If that happens, he corrects, if there is a little her we will have to find a new place.

If.

If.

If.

He never knew that two little letter could make his heart ache so fiercely.

Sakura mumbles something in coherent in her sleep, and Kakashi stops thinking and just leans down to his head forehead.

If.

He's already waited this long, he can wait the rest of his life for her.


End file.
